Kenistaan Teramat Nista
by renulaw kuroliet
Summary: Bagaimana kenistaan sakura di kampusnya yang penuh kegajean itu? Baca saja deh lanjutannya... cerita abal nan gaje ini.


Kenistaan Teramat Nista

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kampus Konoha good University, ya… menurutku nama yang aneh sih, apa tuh good? Hahaha, oh iya kebetulan aku baru membeli kamera baru nih, pasti yang lainnya pada iri karena aku memiliki kamera keluaran baru, apalagi temanku Ino pasti sangat iri, hihihi… gak kebayang mukanya seperti apa!

Setelah dengan nistanya kutancap gas kakiku menuju ruang klup fotograpi, terdengarlah bunyi 'krek…krek tek' yip itu adalah bunyi jantung ku hancur berkeping-keping *anggap aja lah begitu*. Kenapa? Itu dikarenakan hari ini dipintu masuk ruang klub terdapat tulisan "LIBUR"

Hah… aku lupa kalau hari ini kegitan klub fotograpi sedang libur. Dasar otak lola kenapa bisa lupa sih, tapi itu jelas tidak salah sih kan aku juga baru mmasuk clup itu belum genab satu bulan jadi maklum belum bisa hapal jadwa fotograpi yang gak menentu itu, oh iya terimakasihlah pada Naruto yang sudah menjadi ketua klub ini, huh dasar anak sembrono dan seenaknya saja mengganti jadwal klup, tapi memang benar sih kok bisa ya dia jadi ketua klub? Tau deh pusing aku mikirinnya.

Hah, enaknya kemana ya… sebentar lagi jam kuliah fisiotrapi mulai, padahal udah ada rencana kabur. Tapi mau gimana lagi, terpaksa deh masuk.

Kuhentak-hentakkan kaki ku dengan malas menuju kelasku yang berada dilantai tiga. Setelah sampai diatas mukaku langsung cengo seketika, bukannya jam fisiotrapi baru mulai 10 menit lagi kok semuanya sudah kumpul ya….

Yasudah lah! Akhirnya kuberanikan masuk dan bertanya dengan orang yang gak tau siapa namanya, tapi kok aneh ya gayanya duduknya aja jongkok apa dia niru L pemeran death note yang lagi ngebuming itu loh, oh.. apa mungkin dia ngefens. Dan yang lebih aneh tuh dia masa pake pakean hitam-hitam kayak orang mau ngelayat aja.

Tapi bodo deh dari pada tersesat ditengah jalan mending nanya kan, kok bisa ya kelas fisioterapi jadi maju jam nya? Yasudah lah… ayo Sakura Tanya… Tanya si L, eh maksudku tuh orang emo…

"hmn… ano… ano… itu" tanyaku dengan tampang cengo+takut. Kok bisa? Jangan tanyakan author.

"apa?" getaknya kayak mau nelen hidup-hidup nih tangan, maklum bekas nyolek nyolek punggungnya… hehehe habis dia nunduk mulu sih.

Sangking takutnya yaudah aku kabur aja "Maaf L aku sumpah bukan Kira" Aduh Sakura goblok kenapa jadi keceplosan ngomong itu sih, habis mukanya mirip kayak L liat aja tuh pucet tapi bedanya tuh rambutnya kayak pantat ayam.

Setelah sadar dari kecengoan+takut barulah otak lola ini sadar. Eh tunggu kenapa turun lagi kelantai satu, yahhh… naek lagi deh.

Hah..hah…hah.. akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga sampai juga. Eh siapa tuh guru kok botak gaje gitu, kayaknya gak pernah liat. "tok…tok" kuberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"masuk" jawabnya ramah. Untung aja tuh botak eh maksudku sensei baek, kalau gak mungkin aku dah disuruh keluar.

"terimakasih sensei" ucapku dengan senyum menawan plus charming *narsis mode on* akhirnya yaudah deh langsung aja aku nyari bangku kosong tapi… kok kayaknya gak ada bangku lagi ya? "glek" kutelan ludahku susah payah.

"ano… Bo.. eh! Hehhe maksudku sensei bangkunya gak ada yang kosong" jawabku takut-takut tapi mau.

"ada itu bangku saya kosong" jawabnya gaje.

"saya boleh duduk disitu, sensei" jawabku tambah gaje. Sambil menarik bangku baru+mahal untuk dosen botak itu. Akhirnya sekitar 5 senti lagi nih pantat akan menyentuh bantalah super duper empuk milik tuh bot, eh sensei. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengintrupsi.

"jangan du…du…kkk. Nanti saya duduk dimana donk!" dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia tak mau melepas tempat duduknya.

"yah… sensei terus gimana donk!" ucapku tak kalah melas.

Lalu terjadilah perang mata melas didepan kelas gaje itu.

Sampai akhirnya ada sura baritone yang menghentikan acara gaje tersebut "ambil aja dilantai satu, dan cepat hentikan acara mata kalian yang MEMUAKKAN itu!" ucapnya sarkatik sambil menekankan kata memuakkan.

Akhirnya seisi kelas sweetdrop mendengar ucapam cowok emo tersebut. Yaiyalah secara muka nya itu serem eh… ngomong begitu.

"tapi ano.. aku baru, tadi dari… aku.. ano" ucapku bingung harus bilang gimana kalu aku sudah 2 kali dari lantai 1.

"apa? Kau bukan Kira! Aku tau" Ucapnya gaje. Sweetdrope lah aku untuk kedua kalinya. Hah kubuang nafasku lagi, mau gimana lagi, dari pada sweetdrop mulu mending turun kebawah.

Hah… hah nafasku naek turun, gila ya… capek banget! mau kuliah aja rasanya kayak orang abis macul, yaiyalah siapa yang gak cape udah 2 kali bolak-balik gaje di tangga. Trus mana sih nih bangku, ohh tuh dia! Tapi kok bangkunya bolong ya? Ah biarin deh!. Ayo Sakura semangat kau pasti bisa naek kelantai tiga untuk ke-TIGA kalinya.

Hah hah hah, nafasku terengah-engah, akhirnya sampai juga ditangga paling atas. 'sumpah sekali lagi turun tangga pasti aku bakal pingsan trus jatuh guling-guling sampai lantai satu, oh iya kejedot bangku bolong ini dari atas, bwhaha bwahaha bwahahaha pasti lucu' ucapku sambil ketawa nista.

"Maaf bisa masuk, anda mulai menakuti kutu-kutu dikepalaku" ucap sensei botak dengan nista. "gomen, gomen sensei" hehehe ucapku nyengir nista, tapi kalau difikir kok bisa punya kutu ya? Kan tuh sensei botak? Au ah gelap, eh maksudku terang.

Hah kubuang nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya, bisa-bisa abis deh nih nafas. Sekarang aku mau duduk dimana ya? Semuanya penuh. Oohhh itu, itu ada yang kosong tapi disampingnya ada cowok serem. Nanti kalau aku dimakan gimana? Aku kan cantik, manis, imoete dan yang terpenting aku kan belum menikah, hehehe

"Minggir" eh copot-copot kaget, biasa aja kali dasar cowok emo. Iya nih duduk, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ku geret-great nih bangku bolong kesamping cowok emo itu yang galak+nakutin.

Setelah duduk dengan hikmat walaupun nih bangku bolong yang penting bisa duduk kan?. Oke doki sekarang ayo kita dengarkan sensei botak ini menjelaskan… pasang telinga…

"Jadi **Puisi** dari bahasa Yunani kuno poiéo/poió adalah seni tertulis di mana bahasa digunakan untuk kualitas estetiknya untuk tambahan, atau selain arti semantiknya…" ucap tuh guru botak panjang lebar…

Eh tapi tunggu dulu kok puisi ya? Kan aturan jam kulian fisioterapi? Aduh gimana ya, aku gak ngerti, nanya deh ke nih cowok emo itu, tapi kalau dilihat lihat ganteng juga and gak nyeremin. 'kyaaaa!' ucapku didalem hati.

"ano… kok jadi bahas puisi ya?" jawabku takut takut (takut dimakan).

"Kan memang sekarang lagi belajar sastra" jawabnya acuh.

"Hah sastra? Bu…bukannya fisiotrapi?" ucapku terbata-bata.

"bodoh" ucapnya sarkatik,'sumpah, kyaa ganteng ace gila nih cwok, eh kok tadi kanyaknya dia bilang bodoh ya?' ucapku ngebatin.

"kau mencari kelas fisiotrapi? Semua kelas jurusan kedokteran kan dilantai satu" ucapnya kali ini dengan menyeringai setan.

"APA?" ucapku kejang-kejang sambil megang dada kiri, ya biar kayak orang kena serangan jantumg gitu.

Hah… kubung lagi nafasku, akhirnya kuterima takdir pahit ini "Terimakasih cowok emo yang tak kukenal, jasa mu yang sangat sedikit akan kukenang" ucapku sambil berderai air mata.

"HEH!" ucapnya sweetdrope.

Kuacungkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi, biarin aja nih cowok emo melihat burketku, toh kita tak akan bertemu kembali.

"Ano, sensei. Dengan amat menyesal aku harus meninggalkan ruangan ini." Ucapku dengan derai air mata. Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan amat berat maklum kaki ku nyangkut di nih bangku bolong.

"ke..kenapa? apakah kamu tidak mengerti pelajaranku" ucapnya sambil berkaca-kaca. Tak lupa tanganku ditariknya dengan mesra *baca : kasar*

Sampai akhirnya ada suara baritone yang merusak drama sabun ini. "Dia salah kelas, orang aneh ini mencari kelas fisiotrapi" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi sarkatik.

"Bwahahahha" terdengar tertawaan dari kelas yang menggiringku keluar dari kelas terkutuk ini.

Yasudahlah kuterima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi benar juga ya, aku ini memang bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa jadwal dan kelasku. Oooh kami-sama tolong ak..."WAAAA" ucapku keras. Lalu yang terdengar adalah "Jduk, jduk jduk, braaaaak. Drug"

Lalu terjadilah pembicaran nista dikelas sastra "itu kenapa ya" ucap guru botak khawatir. "oh munkin orang aneh itu jatoh guling-guling sampai kelantai satu lalu kejedot kursi bolong yang nyangkut dikakinya" ucapnya lagi lagi dengan suara baritone sarkatik.

"Bwahhaahaha bwahahahaha" lagi-lagi yang terdengar suara tawa membahana yang mengiring kesialanku.

'Aduduh… kepalaku sakit, aw itai…itai…' ucapku sambil memegang kepala benjol ini. Hah dimana ya kelas fisioterapi, oh itu dia, itu dia. Oh iya kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Padahal disetiap pintu ada tulisannya? Tapi kenapa tadi aku gak ngeliat tulisan kelas sastra ya? Ah yasudahlah yang penting sampai juga.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang bonyok ini kedepan pintu kelas fisiotrapi yang sesungguhnya, dengan sumiringah kuucapkan salam "Ohayo… mina.."

Belum juga kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kedepan kelas. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara nista itu 'Kriiinggggg… "

"tidaaaakkkk!" ucapku leboy sambil marah-marah dan akhirnya membuat seisi kelas cengo plus sweetdrope. Sangking kesalnya aku ingin banting orang, tapi siapa ya? Oh iya tas aja deh…

Dengan sekuat tenaga kulempar tas nista ini, ya… biar terlihat keren gitu. "Prak" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi, dengan jantung berdegub kencang akhirnya pelan-pelan kuintip dan… dan… ternyata benar 'Kameraku HANCUR.'

Huhuhuhu akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku yang diiringi tangisan membahana sepanjang lorong yang membuat setiap orang cengo.

Ya…akhirnya aku dapat pelajaran berharga, 1. Jangan ada niat pamer kamera kalau tak mau kamera dibanting diri sendiri alias kualat, 2. Jangan menyumpahi diri sendiri jatoh dari lantai tiga lalu kejedot bangku bolong 3. Jangan lupa nulis jadwal klub atau kuliah dijidat biar gak lupa, 4. Baca tulisan dipintu dulu, baru masuk ruang kuliah 5. Jangan percaya cowok emo, apalagi jatuh cinta 'eh apa hubungannya coba?' au ah gelap eh maksudku terang.

"bwahaha…hahah.. hihihi bwahaha hahaha"

6. Yang terakir jangan ketawa sendiri dilorong, karena nanti disangka orang gila.

"huuu orang gila, orang gila" "ih jelek-jelek gila" "ternyata dia orang gila, kok ada dikampus kita sih" "cewek gila" "orang gila" dan seperti itulah suara yang mengiringi jalanku keluar lorong,

Sambil tak lupa diriku ini ketawa-ketawa nista, yang entah kenapa bukannya berhenti malah makin kenceng. Akhirnya bener kata orang- orang bahwa kuliah bisa menyebabkan stress… tapi kata mereka itu skripsi yang buat stress… tapi aku?

Bwahahah bwahaha… tawaku membahana di lorong gelap ini dan memang ternyata aku gila eh… maksudku stress. Yang penting **I'am gila and I'am happy.**

Fin

Hehehe gaje memang! Oh iya jangan lupa review ya… cerita gaje bin nista ini.


End file.
